prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 039
Erica walks into work next day and immediately starts to lay down the law, stopping the receptionist from packing up the buyup goods and tearing a strip off Meg for allowing Karen to have two visits in one week. Karen and Monica clash over Monica's racist remarks and Karen asks Clara to get her to stop. Bea stirs it by adding to the request, knowing full well that Clara has no influence over Monica at all. Erica announces to the staff that the Visiting Justice Mr Goodwin to investigate the running of Wentworth. Vera lets Meg know she is looking forward to Erica being forced out so she can be Governor. After being put under heavy pressure by the women, Clara has a word with Monnie about taunting Irini. This rebounds on Bea when Monica caves in and apologises to Irini as Meg has already done the hard work by reminding Monica about the forthcoming parole hearing when she could get remission of most of her remaining sentence ... unless she gets a bad report. Tessa and Alex tell Karen about Nikos who is a friend of Stavros and is the one who forced Irini into prostitution. They agree to see Steve Wilson and make a statement to help Irini. Erica announces to the women that there will be an investigation and any of them have the right to approach him if they want to. Clara once again gets the credit when she asks Erica for work release to be resumed when Meg has already persuaded her to consider it. Vera tries to send Tessa and Alex away when they arrive with good news for Irini, but Erica overrules her. They tell Karen they can be naturalised because they have been in residence for five years, and they think this means that Irini can live with them, but Karen is not so sure. Mr Goodwin arrives and reels off for Erica a list of the points he needs to address before he can make a report (one death, one suicide, two escapes and so on). Doreen bursts into tears when Clara tells her she's not doing the gardening very well without Lynn, and eventually pours out her life story to Clara, telling Clara that she reminds her of her mother. Mr Goodwin's first suggestion is to transfer Clara to Fairlea as she is only on remand and they have a remand section, unlike Wentworth. Doreen runs outside after Clara, clutching a (new) teddy bear for comfort. Bea offers Erica a deal by persuading the women not to complain to Mr Goodwin about any of their grievances. Mr Goodwin refuses to recommend Karen's suggestion that interpreters should be provided for non-English speakers, as they fully occupied in men's prisons. Karen gets Steve to drive her to Stavros' house on the way to University. Lizzie's complaint to Mr Goodwin is that the officers killed her "Clarrie", who turns out to have been the pet cockroach that she trained to whistle and who drowned in a cup of Milo. Vera is more than happy to fill in the details for Mr Goodwin about Lynn's escape and the barbecue, but he counters with his knowledge of her standing bail for George Lucas. Vera is delighted to be called to the Governor's office to be told about some changes in staffing that will affect her. Unfortunately for her, it turns out that Mr Goodwin will be recommending the appointment of a male Deputy Governor, so she will have to be demoted back to senior officer rank. Previous Episode Episode 038 Next Episode Episode 040 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season